Surprise
by Satan-wears-prada
Summary: Addison doesn't want to celebrate her birthday but someone believes that everyone should get to feel special and Addison is no exception.


A/N: So, this popped into my head one night and I couldn't resist. I find it cute myself :P I feel like I should write more one-shots but I just don't seem to have the time :/ Thanks to Heather for readin through this as I once again couldn't seem to. Please leave your thoughts.

Enjoy!

* * *

Addison's heels clicked against the floor of the lobby as she walked from the elevator towards her office. She looked at her Blackberry as she walked. It was her birthday but she had told Naomi she didn't want a fuss about it. She would be spending the day alone anyway. She was just another year older. Another year lost that she could have been a mother. Another year she was single and lonely.

What did she have to celebrate?

A soft sigh escaped her lips at the thought and she put her Blackberry into her handbag as she pushed open the door to her office. She shimmied out of her coat and placed it on the coat stand in the corner before she walked over to her desk. She froze when she saw the silver box.

She had told Naomi that she didn't want a present. She didn't really want people knowing that it was her birthday.

Addison placed her handbag down on her desk and looked over her shoulder out of her office to see who was around. It was still early so there only seemed to be her, Dell and Sam there.

Sam.

It had to be from him. Addison sighed before she picked the box up and made her way from her office and into his.

"Thank you, but I don't any presents this year." She shook her head and placed the carefully wrapped silver box down on his desk. "I don't even want to celebrate today, but thank you."

Sam looked at the present in front of him before up at her confused. "That's not from me." He pointed at it. "I just got you a card." He pulled open a drawer of his desk and pulled out an envelope before he handed it to her. "Happy Birthday, Addi."

"Oh," Addison's face fell slightly. "Thank you." She took hold of the card and gave a soft smile.

"Whoever gave you this though must really care. It's so neatly wrapped." Sam gently picked the box up to inspect it.

"Yeah." She nodded before she took the box back and walked back to her office.

Who the hell was the present from?

Addison sat down at her desk and placed the box in front of her. As she opened Sam's card she glanced back at the box curiously. She leaned forward and pulled the box closer as she searched for a card attached to tell her who it was from but there was nothing. She frowned and let her fingers trail over the shiny silver wrapping paper before she skilfully slipped a long slender finger under the cello tape and pulled it off. She pulled a black box out from the wrapping paper and hesitated. Addison didn't want to celebrate her birthday but someone had taken the time to choose the present for her and wrap it up, the least she could do was open it.

Addison glanced up and looked out of her office window to see that Cooper and Violet had arrived as well. She looked back down at the box and carefully slid the lid off to find the box full of red tissue paper. Her lips curved into a frown before she pulled the tissue paper back to reveal two smaller boxes inside. She picked up the first one and gasped as it revealed a silver bracelet with an angel pendent hanging from it.

It was beautiful.

She found a note within the box that read;

_Here is your Guardian Angel to watch over you and protect you._

Addison could feel tears stinging her eyes at the fact that someone cared enough to buy her something so meaningful. With shaky fingers she clasped the bracelet around her wrist before she held it up so she could admire it.

Her lips curved into a huge smile before she reached back into the box and pulled out the other present. She carefully opened it to find the one perfume she had been searching for. Addison placed it down on her desk before she leaned back amazed.

Someone had gone out especially for her and bought her something they knew would make her happy. The only thing she couldn't figure out was who had bought it for her. She looked out her office window again and looked at the people she worked with, wondering if it was one of them. They were the only ones who knew it was her birthday.

A small sigh escaped her lips before she stood up and made her way from her office, down to the lobby where everyone was stood.

"Hey." Cooper grinned at her as the elevator dinged and someone walked out. Addison looked up and her eyes went wide as a guy with a huge bunch of tulips and lilies mixed in together walked out of the elevator.

"Erm, I'm looking for Dr. Montgomery." The guy read off the card.

"That's me," Addison spoke up weakly. She was handed the big bunch of flowers before the guy left and everyone just looked at her.

"Someone's got a secret admirer." Cooper grinned before Addison mumbled in reply and quickly carried the flowers to her office. She placed them down on the table on front of the couch and picked up the card.

_Happy Birthday x_

She frowned again and wondered if it was from the same person. She leaned forward so she could smell her favourite flowers before her lips curved up into a smile. Whoever had sent her the present and the flowers certainly knew her well enough to know how to treat her.

Archer.

It had to be her brother. She knew he couldn't make it to see her this year so perhaps he had sent the present and flowers instead. Addison picked up her Blackberry again and called him, only to find out that he hadn't sent the present or the flowers-his was still on it's way. She gave another frown and leaned back against her coach. She had no idea who had sent her them.

-

"Hey." Addison walked into Naomi's office later that day in the practice below her own to find her friend sat talking to Pete. Naomi had Lucas on her lap, making him gurgle. Addison's lips curved into a soft smile as she sat down as well.

"Hey, Birthday Girl." Naomi grinned at her friend and Addison just rolled her eyes.

"I didn't know it was your birthday." Pete frowned. "I would have bought you something."

"I'm not celebrating today." Addison looked at Pete. "So don't go out and buy me anything," she warned. "I've already had a present and flowers from someone but I have no idea who," she sighed and leaned back.

"Oh, that reminds me." Naomi stood up and handed Lucas to Addison. She walked over to her desk and pulled out a box and card.

"Nae," Addison whined. "I said no."

"Still." Naomi grinned and put the box on Addison's lap before she took Lucas back. Addison pouted at her friend making Pete laugh before she began to open the box. Her mouth fell open as she held the material up so it revealed a very lacy and see through negligee.

"Okay, that's my cue to leave." Pete stood up and took hold of his son before he left Naomi's office.

"Nae!" Addison put the negligee back in the box and glared at her friend.

"What?" Naomi laughed at her friend's expression. "Who knows, maybe you'll find someone to wear it for. You're not going to be alone forever, you know?" Naomi raised an eyebrow. "Happy birthday, Ads." She leaned forward and kissed her friend on the cheek before she stood up. "We're going out for a meal this weekend by the way. And I'm not taking no as for answer." She pointed at her friend. "We're all going. You should celebrate in some way and don't you dare argue." Naomi looked at her friend as Addison opened her mouth to protest. Addison just mumbled and leaned back before she looked at the negligee again.

-

Addison sighed as she made her way up the steps to her house. She froze as she saw the dress bag hanging off her front door with a note attached to it. She looked around to see if anyone was there but apart from someone walking their dog, she was alone. Slowly she walked towards her front door and pulled her note off the dress bag.

_Put this on, I got you shoes and a bag to go with the dress- I know what you're like. Make yourself beautiful, well, more beautiful than you are already, and I'll pick you up at eight. Don't be late. X_

Addison looked down and saw there was a box sat on the floor. She glanced around again before she picked the box and dress bag up and carried them inside. She placed them on her bed once she entered her bedroom and quickly opened the bag so she could pull the dress out. She gasped as she saw the long, black, silky dress that was inside. She carefully placed the dress down on her bed before she made her way to the bathroom so she could shower and get ready.

Suddenly she was starting to like her birthday.

-

One minute until eight o'clock, the sound of the doorbell echoed throughout the house and Addison took a deep breath as she made her way down the stairs in her new dress and heels. Her hair was curled and some strands were pinned to her head. She made her way to the front door and took another breath before she pulled it open and her eyes went wide.

"Wow…you look…just wow." Pete looked back at her with wide eyes of his own.

"You sent…" she whispered and trailed off.

"Yeah." He nodded and blushed slightly. "You told me once how you'd never really gotten a meaningful present since the start of your marriage. You'd never also been taken out to dinner actually on your birthday." He shrugged. "Everyone deserves to feel special on their birthday."

Addison looked at him and felt the tears sting her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Come on." Pete smiled. "Let's go out for dinner." He held his arm out for her which she took happily.

-

Addison lay with her eyes closed as her breath slowly returned to normal. Her lips were still curved into a soft smile and she turned her head to the right as she gradually opened her eyes. Pete smiled back at her before he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her nose.

"Wow," she breathed.

"That was amazing," Pete whispered. "I think we need to thank Naomi for that negligee. I've never seen someone look that hot before in one piece of material." He grinned and a blush crept onto Addison's cheeks. "I think you need to wear it more often." He shifted so he hovered above her.

"You think so?" she whispered and looked up at him.

"Oh yes." Pete leaned down and pressed his lips to hers tenderly before he began to kiss down her neck, earning himself a giggle.

"Pete," she giggled. "What are you doing?"

"You're the birthday girl." He grinned up at her. "You deserve to have everything done for you." Addison raised an eyebrow before he disappeared under the covers and she let out a surprised squeal before she began moaning and her eyes fluttered closed again.

She had never felt so special on her birthday and she never wanted that feeling to end. She never wanted tonight to end.


End file.
